Truth or Dare(Jelsa Fanfic)
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Truth or dare is considered a pretty well known game so, naturally, the big 8 (Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Hiccup, and Merida) decide to give it a try. BUT, they just have to add a little twist to spice things up. Let the fun begin!
1. Let the Games Begin

Everyone had multiple layers of clothing on. This consisted of two layers of socks(no shoes), two pairs of pants, one pair of underwear, three shirts, and the girls had on a bra. That meant ten pieces of clothing for the boys, and eleven for the girls. They all felt like gigantic marshmallows.

"Will you tell us what we are doing now Flynn?" Elsa asked as they all stood in the center of the ballroom in Elsa's and Anna's castle.

"Yes, we are playing truth or dare" Flynn replied devilishly.

Elsa felt the need to laugh loudly at his excitement for the ridiculous children's game. What, were they going to play duck duck goose next? However, Elsa remained composed, as a great queen does.

"Then why are we wearing all this stupid clothing?" Rapunzel whined.

"Calm down Punzie, it has a purpose" Flynn assured. "Every time you refuse a truth or dare you have to remove one piece of clothing."

"WHAT?!"All the girls screamed in unison.

"No way!" Elsa exclaimed, going further with her shock. What an idiot!

"Yeah I am with Elsa" Jack agreed. No one found this to be unusual.

"It is a little extreme" Kristoff added.

"Calm down you guys, we all have the choice to remain descent" Flynn said locking the ballroom doors.

Everyone hesitated, but finally agreed. Elsa was the hardest to persuade, but even she likes rebellious fun on occasion.

"Shall we begin?" Flynn asked.

Everyone sat down in a circle. The order was Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Jack, then Rapunzel who wrapped back around to where she was also next to Flynn.

Flynn smiled "So Elsa, truth or dare?"

Neither seemed like a good option to her. "Um...I guess truth"

He rubbed his hands together, smirking " Do you like someone, and if so what is their name?"

Her eyes rolled out of habit. Typical of Flynn to be curious about this. Did he actually think she would just answer? "That is two questions." Elsa stated.

"Fine, here is one question… who do you like?" Flynn asked.

Crap. She didn't want to chicken out on her first one, but she couldn't answer that. She liked Jack, the guy conveniently sitting next to her(note sarcasm). Flynn had always suspected that, hints his choice for her truth question. She wouldn't admit her feelings. She knew everyone else suspected that she might like Jack too, some more than others. They had all asked her about it once, but she had quickly denied it saying his pranks, and him himself, were childish.

While that was sort of true, she still found him charming. He seemed to care about her, along with the others, and they understood each other.

He also protected children, and what girl wouldn't like that? They even shared the same power. A bond rarely shared between two people. However, their powers were still different of course. He had a staff, could fly, and was just well… way more magnificent with ice.

She loved watching him use his power, he always looked like he was having so much fun! It amazed her, he was obviously the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun for a reason. Elsa felt she could only dream of being that carefree.

She remembered once when she took his staff and he had tried desperately to get it back. He tried using the little magic he had without it, but had eventually given up. She remembered his puppy dog eyes like it was yesterday, and after a bit of teasing she had given it back. They had even had a snowball fight and visited her ice palace. That had been a fun day, no one helped her forget her worries like him.

He was also, not that it mattered, incredibly handsome. Who knew the Spirit of Winter was so hot? She blushed a little at her own thoughts and looked at all the eyes on her. Yeah, she gave up. Her huge crush on Jack was staying a secret. For the queen had to save whatever dignity she had left after agreeing to this ridiculous game


	2. And the Game Continues

"Are you going to answer?" Flynn asked breaking Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Um...I chicken out" She said throwing a sock into the center.

Flynn chuckled "Lame Elsa, but still it is your turn."

"Merida truth or dare?" Elsa asked.

"Duh, dare!" Merida replied.

"Don't get too confident" Elsa said with a sly smile. "Merida I dare you to kiss Hiccup on the cheek."

What? Merida felt she couldn't do that, but she also couldn't refuse. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge so her quitting would be incredibly suspicious.

"Fine" She said, fighting the blush rising onto her cheek. She softly planted a kiss on Hiccup's cheek, and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Jack chuckled "Earth to lovebirds."

Merida immediately glared "Whatever Jack, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Jack rolled his eyes smirking "Dare" he replied, but immediately regretted his decision after seeing her face.

"I dare you to kiss Elsa… on the lips" Merida said.

"What? NO WAY!" Jack said glancing at Elsa for half a second. She seemed just as shocked as him.

"You chicken Jack?" Hiccup mocked.

Everyone, but Elsa and Jack laughed while making chicken noises. Real mature, thought Elsa.

"No I just…you know what, fine I will do it." Jack turned to Elsa "with your permission of course."

Jack actually hoped she would say yes. He wanted to kiss her. He had a giant crush on her, to say the least that is. She was gorgeous.

Of course, his affection for her was fueled on other qualities. She was sweet, smart, clever, and she understood him better than anyone.

Then, there was the fact that they had the shared a power. Their powers had differences, Elsa being able to make it so feminine. She could make clothes and craft incredible detailed designs, her ice palace being one example. She also didn't need some silly staff like him.

She had taken it from him before, and he had used puppy dog eyes to get it back. That had been the day that they visited her ice palace, which he had been in awe in the entire time. Elsa really was impressive!

She was also really supportive and kind, yet she could still outwit anyone, and was incredibly fun. She could probably even outsmart him, the Guardian of Fun, if she really tried. It was weird really, she didn't seem like the fun type because of the serious queen cover she had. Luckily, he could easily get her other side out and they would laugh and have fun for hours.

On the other hand, with her sister Elsa was the sweetest person ever. She was like a cute little lamb. She was a confusing girl that for sure, and he loved it, a lot. No one made him feel the way she did. The different layers of hers just added to her complex nature and dignified manner. He turned to face Elsa, seeing she was about to speak.

"Sure" Elsa replied "for the game," she added. Jack tried not to let the surprise reach his face. It's for the game after all.

Jack leaned towards her and he slowly pressed his lips on hers. When their lips met, it no longer felt like a dare, rather a miracle. As embarrassed as Jack would be to admit to it, he had often dreamed about kissing the young queen. If the others hadn't been staring at them both, Jack might have gone further with the kiss. Instead, he gently pulled away, as did Elsa. They both blushed slightly. Neither realized they both wished the same thing, to recreate the kiss.

"Kristoff truth or dare?" Jack said continuing the game as casually as he could without releasing the butterflies in his stomach.

"Truth" Kristoff replied.

"When did you realize that you liked Anna as more than a friend?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked up with curiosity, including Anna.

Kristoff sighed "I don't know she seemed really cool during our journey to find Elsa, but I knew she was engaged so I hid my feelings, even from myself. I didn't really admit to myself that I liked her until I thought I might lose her. When I thought she might freeze something broke in my heart, you know?... And I realized I loved her."

Anna smiled jumping into his arms "That is so sweet! I love you too!"

He chuckled "So Flynn truth or dare?"...


	3. Let it Go

Flynn smiled devilishly "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rapunzel you know on the lips" Kristoff said.

Flynn had a shocked expression for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Great idea"

He leaned towards Rapunzel and kissed her. It was a long kiss and they both enjoyed it. "I have wanted to do that for so long" he whispered in her ear. Punzie giggled, hoping this made them official. Kristoff smiled "Looks like I just created a couple"

No one objected.

"Elsa truth or dare?" Flynn asked.

"Me again? Ugh dare." Elsa said both annoyed and worried.

"I dare you to tell me the answer to my previous question." He said smiling devilishly again.

Elsa hesitated, but then decided to do it. It wouldn't do much, right? Flynn basically already knew.

"I like Jack" she whispered very quietly in Flynn's ear. He smirked and looked at Jack. Elsa was pretty sure he actually winked! Elsa really wanted to slap him, could he be any more obvious? She might actually kill him later.

The game continued and in around two hours people had lost a good amount of clothing. Jack and Elsa had 4 pieces of clothing left. Elsa had only the necessaries(shirt, bra, pants, and underwear). Jack had one sock, pants, underwear, and a shirt. They had both chickened out of truths and dares that involved each other, neither admitting their crush on the other.

The rest of the group all had 5 pieces of clothing. Flynn has been the hardest to crack, but he finally started losing once Punzie realized he wouldn't dance or sing.

It was now Elsa's turn "Jack" she started "truth or dare?"

He hesitated unsure of how Elsa planned on playing the game. "Dare I guess"

"I dare you to sing let it go. The whole song" Elsa said smiling.

Jack eyes widened. _Sing_ , no way! He had hoped no one would ask him to do that like Flynn.

"Elsa that is your song"Jack said trying to get out of it.

"I may have wrote it, but anyone can sing it" Elsa argued.

Jack sighed in defeat. "Fine… just don't laugh too hard guys. I really can't sing."Jack said smiling sheepishly. God this was embarrassing, singing in front of all his friends and his crush. Not to mention the song selection was not exactly what he would have chosen. Though it was impressive that Elsa wrote such a brilliant song. Not to mention the story behind it was really cool. Elsa has one of the greatest back stories. Though some of it bothered him, her being shut away scared of herself. They didn't talk about it much, but Jack really was sorry for her and wished he could have helped. He looked around the room. Time to get this over with.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight" Jack started trying to hide his face.

"Not a footprint to be seen a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." Everyone giggled and Jack could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! Don't let them in, don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be." Everyone laughed again. Why did it have to be such a girly song Jack thought.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!"

Wow, Elsa thought, he can actually sing really well. Does Jack have to be perfect at everything?

Jack continued "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway! It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay let the storm rage on!

Jack started making little bits of snow and ice, similar to Elsa, but with his staff. "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!"


	4. The Plan(sorry short chapter)

"That actually didn't suck" Flynn joked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever, I need to use the restroom," Jack said.

"I get it you need to let it go" Hiccup said laughing with everyone else.

Jack blushed trying to ignore the comment "Um Elsa... where is the bathroom?"

Elsa stood up "Follow me," and just like that Jack and Elsa left the room.

"I have a plan" Anna said.

Kristoff chuckled "Don't know what your talking about, but I am already worried."

Anna glared at him "I have a plan to get Jack and Elsa to admit their feelings for each other."

"Wait we don't even know for sure that they like each other" Merida objected.

"Well I know Elsa probably didn't want me to to tell you this, but" Flynn started "she told me that she has a crush on Jack"

"Yes!" Punzie screamed.

Anna squealed "I knew it, my sisters in love!"

Hiccup smirked "Looks like Jelsa is on the right track."

"So what is your plan Anna?" Merida asked in her thick accent.

"The next time Elsa chooses dare, dare her to spend an hour in that closet" Anna pointed to a door on the other side of the ballroom "with Jack."

"Why?" Asked Flynn.

"It is a pretty small closet, so they won't really have anything else to do but talk. Plus there is a camera in there, like everywhere else, and we can learn what they talk about to help us figure out how to get them together,"Anna answered.

"That is creepy that there are cameras everywhere" Hiccup said glancing around nervously.

"Tell me about it. Living here I constantly feel like I am being watched." Kristoff agreed.

Flynn smirked " Whatever the point is we get to spy on them. Anna it is a brilliant idea, despite the fact it completely invades their privacy."

Anna was about to speak when Elsa and Jack walked back in. The room filled with awkward silence.

Flynn laughed breaking the silence " How about we get back to the game?"

"Sure thing, Hiccup truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth" Hiccup replied.

Jack smiled devilishly "Who do you like?"

Merida, he thought. Though he would never say that out loud. Hiccup removed his sock and tossed it into the center. He now had the same amount of clothing left as Jack and Elsa.


	5. The Closet

"Elsa truth or dare?" Hiccup asked.

"Dare" Elsa replied. She hoped it wouldn't involve Jack. That is when she realized everyone seemed really into the game all of a sudden. She immediately got nervous.

"I dare you to spend an hour in that closet" he pointed to the one Anna had showed them "with Jack."

Elsa's heart stopped "An hour?!"She exclaimed.

Hiccup nodded his head.

Elsa sighed in defeat "Fine I will, if it is okay with Jack," Elsa said. She really couldn't afford to lose anymore clothing.

"Um...sure, but what will you guys do?" Jack asked.

"We will take a break" Anna replied.

Elsa and Jack got up and walked into the closet and sat down against the back wall.

"Okay then it is 3:46, see you in an hour." Anna said closing the door.

"They planned this you know" Elsa said.

What do you mean?"Jack asked.

"I mean this is the closet that Anna and I hid in for hide in seek. Hiccup would not have known that this was a closet." Elsa explained.

"Oh" Jack said "they probably talked while I was in the bathroom."

"Yeah" Elsa agreed.

"You know I was really surprised you agreed to this."Jack said.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

Jack smiled "Well yeah you really enjoy large spaces, it gives you a feeling that feels free."

Wow, Elsa thought, he really gets me.

Jack continued "This room is like the opposite of that, especially with another person in here."

Elsa shrugged "Yeah I do enjoy being free, but I didn't really have a choice."

"How so?" Jack asked.

Elsa blushed "Well it is not very queen like to remove any piece of clothing I have left."

Jack rolled his eyes "You don't always have to act like a perfect little queen you know?" Jack said.

"So untrue Jack. I am a queen and I have standards to live up to. I can't let anyone down." Elsa objected sadly.

Jack wished she would go back to smiling, he hated when she was sad. "Snowflake you don't always have to try to please everyone. You are a great queen, and trust me you are the only one who believes that the queens standards should be as high as you make them. Though if anyone could manage those standards, it would be you." Jack said.

Elsa smiled "Thanks Jack, but since when am I Snowflake?"

Jack blushed, he hadn't meant to call her that "It seemed like a suiting nickname."

"Oh, because I can make snowflakes?" Elsa guessed.

"Well that and the fact you are so unique. You do things different then most, but still beautifully. You always try to please everyone, but what you don't realize is you are already perfect. You are incredible in every way, and I love y…"Jack quickly realized he shouldn't say you "...it. Not to mention you are beautiful... like a snowflake." Jack looked at Elsa's face and blushed furiously. He shouldn't have said all of that. Her jaw was wide open and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Jack you have never complimented me like that…" she smiled "thank you" She said quietly wrapping her arms around him.

He looked her deep into the eyes " That isn't even close to half of the things I think about you. Snowflake I don't get how you don't see it. You are way more incredible than you think."

Elsa didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you mention this before Jack?"she asked feeling stupid, but she was curious.

He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for a while "...I was afraid of what you would think" he finally admitted weakly. They stayed in silence again. Elsa thinking about the situation she was in. Should she admit her crush on him? No this didn't change anything he just wanted to be friends, and would be stupid of her to act like it was otherwise. Good try guys, she thought, but being trapped in this room won't help us get together when he doesn't even like me. However, she did want to do something to break the silence.

"You are a really good singer Jack! You know that right? "Elsa asked changing the subject.

Jack immediately blushed "Thanks, but singing isn't really my thing."

Elsa smiled "It could be."

They sat in silence again while Elsa thought about the game. She really couldn't say no anymore and that was a big problem.

"What are you thinking about Snowflake?"Jack asked.

Elsa's heart fluttered, she liked her new nickname. "Um...I just hope that they don't try to figure out who my crush is again. I really won't know what to do."

"Why does it matter if we know. "Jack asked curiously.

"Seriously, you can't ask me that when you wouldn't say your crush either" Elsa replied.

Jack chuckled "Well played Snowflake."

She smirked "Thank you."

Part of her actually wanted to tell him the truth. The reason she wouldn't tell was because she liked a member of their group, him.

"It it kind of funny really, the way the group worked out" Elsa said with a little giggle.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked confused.

"Well Hiccup and Merida clearly like each other. Punzie and Flynn are basically dating, and Anna and Kristoff actually are dating." Elsa explained.

"Um...yeah looks like the only people in the group not paired up are you and me. Though we are best friends, right?"Jack said smirking.

Elsa smiled "Of course we are Jack. So as your best friend I think I deserve to know who you like."

Jack smirked again "How about you share first?"

There was an awkward silence when suddenly Flynn began to yell "For the love of god, ELSA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU JACK!"

Elsa couldn't believe it. How could Flynn? She heard the others scolding Flynn for what he had done, not that it mattered, it was too late. That is when she remembered Jack was in there with her. She turned her head slightly and saw how shocked he looked.

"Wait Elsa you like me?" Jack asked confused.

That was it, Elsa couldn't take this. She didn't want to cry, but the tears started flowing. She didn't even care that the hour wasn't up yet, she ran out of the closet and locked herself in her room. It was immediately icy in there. While she cried Jack talked to the others.


	6. The Truth Revealed

"Was this some prank Flynn?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Are you blind? Elsa likes you. And Flynn here, stupidly embarrassed her in front of you. Now I am going to go check on her." Anna said.

"Wait" Jack said stopping Anna with his hand "I want to go talk to her."

He left and knocked on Elsa's door. Her room was the one room in the palace he actually knew how to find.

"Anna go away" Elsa yelled.

Jack could tell she was crying. "Actually it's Jack."

"Go away Jack...please" Elsa said moving to the other side of the room, so Jack couldn't hear her crying. She didn't like to appear weak, in fact she hated it!

Jack silently made an ice key and opened the door. He sat next to Elsa and put his arm around her.

"Snowflake…"Jack trailed off. What in the world was he suppose to say? Then it hit him. He suddenly threw a snowball at Elsa.

"Jack!" She exclaimed wiping off the snow.

"The room is already covered in ice, might as well have a snowball fight." Jack explained.

Elsa blushed furiously at the mess she had made. She wished she could control her feelings."I don't kn…"Elsa started when Jack threw another snowball at her.

Elsa showed a hint of a smile as she stood up. "Game on!"

They began throwing snowballs all around the room. Elsa quickly forgot about the situation. They were both exploding with laughter using their powers all over the place when the rest of the group walked in.

"What did we just interrupt?" Merida asked.

Jack took deep breathes trying to regain his strength. "We were having a snowball fight" he answered.

Everyone glanced at all the snow and ice around the room.

"Wow that was one intense snowball fight" Anna said in disbelief.

Elsa smiled blushing slightly "Yeah" she agreed.

"I won though" Jack chimed in.

"In your dreams Frost" Elsa said laughing.

"Snow Queen has a bit of an ego" Jack teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes "Shut up Jack"

Flynn smirked "Well that's love for ya"

Elsa blushed. She had almost forgotten about how Flynn had revealed her crush on Jack. She glared at him.

Flynn immediately received the message "Listen Elsa I am sorry that I told Jack you like him, but in my defense it is true."

Elsa continued glaring.

"You're not making it better Eugene" Punzie hissed.

As if they had a cue everyone but Jack and Elsa left the room. Elsa slouched against the wall.

"I don't really know what to say" Elsa said quietly.

Jack sat down close to her " then don't say anything". He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.

"Wait, what? Why did you kiss me?"Elsa asked.

Jack blushed slightly "well you didn't want to talk, so this was my plan B."

Elsa's eyes widened "You know I really like plan B" she admitted quietly.

Jack suddenly feeling confident pulled her in again. Just then Anna burst in the room.

"I told you Elsa said kiss" Anna exclaimed to the others.

Elsa blushed furiously "Stop spying on us guys!"she yelled.

Jack smirked "come on Els that's just who they are" he said leaning forward to kiss her again.


	7. The End

Jack and Elsa hung out the rest of the day loving their new status. It was finally official, they were a couple.

Though something keep bothering Elsa refusing to leave her mind and she was going to do something about it. This time it was Elsa who had a plan.

"Jack can you help me with something?" Elsa asked.

"Of course Sugarplum" Jack replied teasingly.

"Is that my new nickname?" She asked.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"And just when I was starting to like Snowflake" Elsa joked.

"Wait so was that your question?" Jack question.

"No" Elsa replied "I think we should get Merricup started."

"Merricup?" Jack asked.

"Hiccup and Merida" Elsa explained " we all know they like each other so we need to get them to drop their cover."

"So are we going to dare them to spend time in a closet?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Nope , even better" Elsa said "now go get Hiccup."

"Wow as soon as we start dating you get all demanding and bossy" Jack teased standing up.

"Shut up" Elsa replied.

Jack walked back into Elsa's room with Hiccup a few minutes later.

"What's this about?" Hiccup asked.

" You like Merida" Elsa stated simply.

"Um…actually" Hiccup started, but Elsa interrupted.

"You like Merida" Elsa said a bit more stern this time.

"Elsa I really don't like her as more than a friend" Hiccup attempted to explain.

"YOU LIKE MERIDA" Elsa said loudly "and if you want to do this all day we can. I just think you should let your couple friends help you with this."

"You have been a couple for less than a day and if I remember correctly I'm the reason you connected in the closet" Hiccup explained.

"Well if I remember correctly Anna said it was her plan" Elsa corrected.

"Okay you got me there" Hiccup said. "So I'm not saying that I like her but what is your advice."

"You're going to tell her the truth in the woods" Elsa explained.

"No offense Elsa but your advice is terrible" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah Elsa I didn't realize that this was your plan" Jack said "guys never just say what they feel."

"Really?" Elsa replied with a smirk. She traced his cheek gently causing his heart to skip a beat.

"You wouldn't say what you feel, for me" Elsa asked faking a frown.

"I.. I might" Jack responded.

Elsa smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"Okay I definitely would" Jack said in defeat "Hiccup listen to this girl she has a point."

"A gross point" Hiccup added.

"You wouldn't have minded if Merida had been doing that to you" Jack argued.

Hiccup blushed furiously unable to respond. The only one whose blush came close to his was Elsa's.

"I do apologize though" Elsa said shyly "that definitely wasn't queen like."

"Well then stop being queen like" Jack said.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed. "You know what the point is Hiccup should just tell Merida the truth."

"Fine I'll tell her the _truth_ " Hiccup said.

"Perfect now all you have to do is steal her bow" Elsa said.

"What is wrong with you!" Hiccup exclaimed. "It would be easier for me to keep the sun from rising, and since when is love when you steal stuff from the other."

Elsa then grabbed the bow from behind her bed. "You're not the one who actually steals it you're just the one who is going to hide in the woods with it, so it looks like you stole it" Elsa explained.

"When did you grab it?" Jack asked.

"When we went to get snacks it was on the counter" Elsa said simply. "Not exactly mission impossible. Now follow me, I will explain on the way."

"Ok" Hiccup said hesitantly.

Hiccup stood in the woods, waiting. He glanced at the bush Jack was hiding behind.

"Jack I can't just tell her how I feel" Hiccup said.

"Listen I wanted to tell Elsa how felt for so long, but fear stopped me every time. I regretted that so much and I know you'll regret it if you don't just tell Merida. Your heart may be broken, but that's just how you know you have one" Jack explained.

" First of all how does that make me feel better, I don't want my heart broken" Hiccup explained. "Second off isn't that just a quote from Mr. Popper's Penguins."

"Well I'm sure there not the first people to say that" Jack said. "Either way you can do this" Jack said as he ducked back behind the bush.

Hiccup sighed. He could hear Elsa's and Merida's voice growing closer.

"I saw him heading this way with your bow" Elsa said in the distance.

"Are you sure it was him who took my bow lass?" Merida asked.

"Yeah" Elsa replied " Jack and I were just going on a walk when we saw him running with it."

"I don't know why…" Merida stopped short as she saw Hiccup in the distance.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed. "I thought Elsa was crazy for telling me you stole my bow, but Elsa it looks like you were…" she stopped realizing that Elsa was gone. What she didn't realize was she was hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Listen Merida this wasn't exactly my idea" Hiccup explained.

"Then why do you have my bow?" Merida asked angrily.

"The truth is I stole it, well Elsa stole it, so I could tell you the truth. Of course it seemed ridiculous, but I was like this could be a once in a lifetime chance for me to just get it out" Hiccup started. "Though then Jack was quoting Mr. Popper's Penguins and talking about how my heart might break. So then I was starting to doubt…"

"What are you talking about?" Merida asked "You know what just say what you want to say and give me my bow back."

"You know what you can have your bow back and just forget the other part" Hiccup said handing Merida her bow.

"Nope, you can't do that" Jack said interrupting them.

"Fine Merida I feel...you know what I consider you to be...well you see I like you like Jack likes Elsa" Hiccup finally explained.

"Wait are you saying that you have a crush on me?" Merida asked in disbelief.

"Maybe" Hiccup said causing Merida, much to his surprise, to jump into his arms to kiss him.

Elsa giggled from behind her tree. "Jack remember how I said our group worked out weirdly?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Jack replied.

"Well it turns out I was right" Elsa said.

" You always are Els" Jack said.

Elsa giggled again and they walked away. Who knew it would all work out so perfectly?

 **Author's Note**

 **First off I do not own Mr. Popper's Penguins or any of these characters.**

 **Now to the important stuff I am calling this an end. Sorry for the lame ending. I was never actually sure if I was gong to post this, but there really wasn't any other truth or dare ones so I went for it, lol.**

 **I hope you liked the last chapter!**


End file.
